


I've Got What You Need

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Object Insertion, misuse of christmas decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: In order to get the information she wants, Darcy has to pay Rumlow's price.





	I've Got What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Merry Christmas?

Darcy always had mixed feelings about doing these missions. Every time she went out to see him, Rumlow had a  _ price _ . But they needed the information he had, and since he’d told them he would only ever talk to her…

She clutched her coat tighter around her as she stamped her feet for warmth. Her breath fogged in the cold night air, visible under the yellow light from the street lamp above. “Come on,” she muttered. She knew he’d show up when he was good and ready; he did like to see her squirm.

The figure in the dark jacket walking down the sidewalk was pretty unmistakable. He had a very distinctive stride, almost like a predator prowling toward her. She did her best to ignore the hot twist deep in her belly at that particular thought. Her happiness to see him was because it meant she would get to go somewhere to warm up  _ and for no other reason _ .

“Hey.” Rumlow came to a stop just in front of her. Brown eyes made a lengthy perusal over her body before coming up to her face. “You look cold.”

“Because it’s freezing out here and I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t know what  _ on time _ meant if it bit you in the ass.”

He only smirked at that. He took a drink from the steaming cardboard cup he carried before handing it to her.

She took it, a question in her eyes as she glanced up into his face. “What is this?”

“Coffee. Figured you might want some. You know, since you’re so freezing. But if you don’t…” He reached for it, and she pulled it back out of his reach. “Thought so. Come on.”

She took a tentative sip, only to discover it was fixed pretty much the way she liked it. And since he usually took his black… “Thanks,” came out on a note of surprise.

“Yeah.” He motioned with his head, and they started down the sidewalk in the direction he’d come from.

They walked in silence. Darcy knew better than to ask for the information she was after just yet. Not only were they out in public, but he never said anything until after he’d  _ collected _ on his payment. She couldn’t help but wonder what he had in store for her today. Not that she had any sense of anticipation or anything. Her belly gave another hot twist. Stupid hormones, being traitors like that.

He cut off the sidewalk, heading down a dark alley. She wasn’t entirely surprised, nor was she surprised a few minutes later when he let himself through the tall gate of a fenced-in yard. It undoubtedly wasn’t his. She couldn’t help but wonder where the occupants were, but maybe she didn’t want to know.

Light streamed through the glass window set high in the back door. Hopefully it would at least be warm inside. She waited for him to open the door, then walked up the two concrete steps into the house. It was definitely warm, and it looked like Christmas had exploded.

They were in the kitchen, but she had a clear view through to the living room, where a large green tree was all decorated and brightly lit. That and the fluorescent tube above them appeared to be the only lights on. It was kind of pretty, all bright colors and sparkles. “Festive.”

“I guess.” Still,  _ he _ was the one who’d plugged in the tree lights. “Get your coat off.”

She took her coat off and set it on the kitchen table. She didn’t know what he did with the houses he “borrowed” after they left, but no one had ever come after her with a DNA test accusing her of B&E.

“Actually…” Rumlow trailed off, his gaze moving leisurely over her thick, warm sweater. “Get it all off.”

“I’m still freezing!” she protested, folding her arms in front of her. The kitchen was definitely nice and warm, but she wasn’t anywhere close to thawed.

He lifted an eyebrow. “I wasn’t really planning on a fight tonight, princess, but if that’s what you want…”

He absolutely meant it, too. Slowly, reluctantly, she started pulling off her clothes.

He watched for a second, his eyes gleaming in appreciation when she stripped down to her bra. “Come join me in there when you’re done.” With one final smoldering assessment, he went by her, around the entryway to disappear into the living room.

Darcy had another drink of her coffee before taking the rest of her clothes off. They went in a pile on the table, on top of her jacket, but she was definitely taking the coffee into the other room with her. The linoleum was cold under her bare feet, but thankfully the living room had a thick carpet. 

Rumlow sat on a dark, leather-looking couch. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, and his eyes tracked her as she walked through the room. “Sit on the coffee table.”

She eyed it. The low, wooden coffee table looked like it might not bear her weight. “I don’t want to break it.”

“Sit on the fucking table,” he said in a low tone.

Darcy set her coffee on an end table before perching gingerly right on the edge of the coffee table. Whatever they got up to, he didn’t actually want to  _ hurt _ her, so he would’ve tested to make sure it would hold her, right?

He stood and picked up a coiled length of sparkly, fluffy garland from the space between the couch and the coffee table. “I’m gonna put this on you, and if you break it…”

She eyed the garland dubiously. Those things usually weren’t built to withstand a whole lot of pressure. “Put it on me?”

He knelt in front of her. One end tickled over one pink nipple, hard from the cold and  _ not _ excitement at all. “Hold out your hands.”

She held out her hands. He caught them together and started wrapping the tinsel around her wrists. “If I even sneeze, I’m going to snap that.”

“Better not sneeze, then.” He glanced up at her face before turning his attention back to his work.

When he was done, she could move a little. Her hands didn’t feel like they’d fall asleep. But her bonds didn’t feel  _ secure _ . A good hard tug would rip right through the flimsy tinsel.

He stood back and looked down at her, hands on his hips. “Lay on your back. Spread your legs.”

“Rumlow…” She gave him her best unimpressed look. The table promised to be cold against her skin, and she already felt pretty ridiculous.

He shrugged. “You’re the one who decided to come here, princess. Or didn’t you need that information as bad as your boss said?”

Darcy lay back on the very chilly surface, unable to keep from hissing as she settled against it. It would warm up soon, it had to.

“Good. Now…” He walked to the fireplace, where a string of Merry Christmas bunting hung above it, with Christmas cards clipped to it with little plastic red and green clothes pins. He took a couple down. The cards were tossed carelessly on the floor, and he crossed the room with the clips still in his hands.

“You’re kidding me.”

Rumlow held one up in front of his face and pinched the end a couple times to make it open and close. “Not as much bite as you like, but better than nothing, I guess.” One warm hand circled her breast, keeping it steady.

She watched him open the clip, watched as it closed over one pert nipple. He was right, it wasn’t as much bite as she liked - not that she was going to tell him that. But it was pressure, a constant, low-intensity sensation. She let her head drop back on the table while he put on the other one.

“Now aren’t you pretty, all decorated up? One last thing we need…” He crossed to the Christmas tree.

She bent her head to watch him again, and her eyes widened when he pulled a candy cane off the tree. Not one of the small ones, either. Nope, this was one of the bigger ones, probably about the same width as one of her slimmer vibrators.

He came back and knelt by her side. “I said spread your legs.”

“Okay, no.” It was a bit of a struggle to sit up and not break the garland, but she managed. “No. That thing is a yeast infection just waiting to happen.”

Dark promise gleamed in his eyes. “I said lay back and spread your legs.” His empty hand settled on torso between her breasts, pushing her back.

She tried to squirm out from under him, and the garland snapped audibly. Her eyes flew to his, and she froze. Time seemed to stand still. He hadn’t been clear on what would happen if she broke it, but now she had…

He reached for her.

She scooted over the other side of the table and sprang to her feet. “Wait just a second, Rumlow,” she started in her best firm putting agents in their place voice.

“So you  _ do _ want to fight.” He threw the candy down and lunged.

There was nowhere really to go. He caught her, dragged her back across the table and pulled her down onto the floor. She tried to twist away, to pull away, but there was really no getting anywhere. His knee in the middle of her back slowed her breathing just a little. Her breasts were crushed against the rough carpet, making the bite of the clothes pins that much harder. Heat licked through her, straight down between her legs. “Get off!” 

“Don’t think so, princess.” Metal clicked against metal, and one cool bracelet snapped around her wrist. Before she could even think of pulling away, its twin had her caught, her wrists chained together with something a lot more unyielding than tinsel garland.

They were close enough to the fireplace that all he had to do was stretch to grab one of the stockings. He shoved it in her mouth.

It was dry and unpleasant. She started pushing it out with her tongue, but the next sound she heard made her freeze. His collapsible baton made a distinctive set of clicks when he snapped it out to its full length.

“Oh, now you want to behave.” The tip, cool and hard, stoked just above the cleft of her ass. “Too late, princess. Too late. Now that candy cane’s going up your ass.”

Darcy couldn’t move. Her hands were stuck together, and he was entirely too heavy to push off with no leverage. He’d have to get up to get the candy cane, right? She could get up, too. Maybe. But she couldn’t get  _ far _ , and then he’d just be on her again.

Anticipation pulled tight inside her, despite how much she told herself she shouldn’t be enjoying this.

His knee slid off her, down onto the floor. She sucked in a grateful breath. She heard cloth moving on cloth, and then a distinctive foil packet came down into her line of vision. “You get a yeast infection, I get a yeast infection. I like my dick too much for that.”

“Fuck you,” she mumbled, though the words were garbled beyond recognition beyond the stocking.

He seemed to get the gist, if his huff of amusement was any indication. “Don’t move, princess, or it’ll be this, instead.” The tip of the baton nudged down between her legs, along her center.

She desperately wished she could take back the soft noise that tumbled out when it slipped over her clit. Her cheeks burned when he chuckled.

“It’s okay if you like it, princess. I won’t tell anyone.” His feet scuffed on the carpet as he took a couple steps away, then came back.

The rip of the condom made her squeeze her eyes shut. Her cheeks were still on fire, but she knew exactly what he’d find when he spread her legs. She could feel how wet she was getting. The bite of the clothes pins, struggling with him, even the way she  _ shouldn’t _ want this - maybe especially the way she shouldn’t want this.

His hand pushed between her legs, shifting her thighs apart. “And here I was worried I’d need to get you wet.” The amusement in his voice made it a lie.

She sucked in a breath when something hard traced along the lips of her pussy. She wasn’t going to think about it, she wasn’t going to enjoy it…

An embarrassingly loud moan escaped through her nose as he rolled it across her clit. Thicker than a finger, harder, she knew exactly what he was drawing in slow circles over her sensitive nub.

Too soon she was moving into him, shifting her hips as pleasure melted through her body. It could be a vibrator. It could totally be a vibrator. She clung to that thought as he teased her.

“Usually…” Rumlow’s voice was low, pure gravel. “Usually I don’t take anything with me when we do this. I think I might make an exception in this case.”

She bit back her noise of protest when he lifted it away. It settled against the entrance to her pussy before sliding slowly inside. It wasn’t fully tapered, and he had to work it in, pushing it a little further each time before pulling back.

“Merry Christmas to me,” he murmured when it was buried deep, making her roll her eyes. But it was soon pulled out.

Darcy’s eyes flew wide as it trailed back towards her puckered opening. He’d been serious? He’d been serious. She tried to grab for him, but the baton glanced across the side of her ass.

“You’re going to want to relax for this, princess. Don’t want to hurt you, after all. In fact…” He fell silent for a second. “If I get you up on the coffee table again, are you going to behave?” The baton traced down over her hip, a cool promise.

She nodded, eyes squeezed shut.

He got her up, helped her shift over to lean forward onto the coffee table. It was more comfortable than the carpet, at least - not quite so scratchy. “Ass up, princess.”

She arched her back as much as she could. She didn’t have a choice, she reminded herself. It wasn’t that she was enjoying this, she just… didn’t…

Oh god. His fingers settled over her clit, rubbing a quick circle. Why did he have to be so good with his hands? In no time, he had her rocking against him as sensation rolled through her.

Rumlow didn’t stop, even when something pressed up against the rosebud of her ass. He worked it in slowly, even more slowly than he had with her pussy. It wasn’t that wide, it didn’t  _ hurt _ , but knowing what it was…

“Stop,” she moaned, but her body betrayed her. She was pushing back against him, chasing sensation.

“Yeah, feels good, doesn’t it? You like being ass-fucked with a candy cane.”

She kept the image of a vibrator firmly in her mind as she rolled her hips. The endless dance of his fingers was too good, and combined with the gentle push-pull deep in her ass…

“More?” He fucked her faster and faster until the coffee table jolted on the carpet. Hazy pleasure narrowed down to the sensations between her legs, the world thinning out as he drove her higher.

She did let out a cry of protest when he stopped. She shifted back, trying to chase the touch that had fallen away from her clit, but a hand fell heavily into the small of her back.

“You can’t come. You didn’t want this.” She could  _ hear _ the smirk in his tone, and she’d never wanted to smack him more.

Darcy twisted, pushing up as hard as she could. She got to her knees and turned away from the coffee table, but he was on her before she could get to her feet. His hand swept up under her thighs, and he brought her to the ground on her back. Her shoulders hit hard enough to knock the breath from her.

His eyes were dark with anger and the promise of retribution. It probably wasn’t right that all it did was add to the desire deep in her body. “What the fuck are you thinking?” He lowered her ass gently to the carpet, spreading her legs wide. “I told you I didn’t want to hurt you.”

As she watched, he grabbed his baton. “I thought you didn’t want to hurt me.” Not that her words were intelligible.

“I swear to god, princess.” The tip traced along her center. He lifted it about an inch and brought it down right over her clit.

A cry tore free as intensity burst inside her. More. She needed more. She pushed her hips up at him, a silent entreaty.

“Oh no. When you have information I want…” The tip slipped into her pussy, smooth and solid. He leisurely dragged it in and out. “When you have information I want, you get to name your price. But this…” He fell silent, though the baton didn’t stop its slow drag inside her. More of a tease, that’s all it was. “You agreed, I get what  _ I _ want.”

Darcy opened her eyes, met his gaze. She tried to put all the desire she could into her eyes as she rocked up to meet each slow thrust.

“Fuck.” He pulled the baton out and dropped it on the floor. Impatient tugs got his zipper down, his black pants pushed out of the way enough that his cock, hard enough that it had to ache, bobbed free. He leaned over her and lined himself up.

The sharp snap of his hips as he drove deep into her pussy pulled out another cry. She kept her hands flat, but the cuffs still dug into her ass as her fucked her hard. Her ass was still had the  _ vibrator _ in it, and she felt so deliciously full. If only he would-

His hand settled between them, his thumb jarring over her clit with each sharp thrust. Her muffled cries filled the living room as she rocked up to meet him, chasing the ecstasy she’d been denied.

“Come, princess,” Rumlow demanded. “You better fucking come right now or-”

Whatever he threatened, whatever he promised, it didn’t matter. Another few thrusts tipped her over the edge, her orgasm spreading heat through her entire body. 

“Fuck!” He gripped her hips as he rose into a kneeling position, bringing her pelvis with him. The new position jolted right over her G-spot, and Darcy shouted at the fresh sensation.

She had no leverage like that, none. Pleasure tightened in again hard and fast, but he drove deep and stiffened just before she got there.

She pushed the stocking out of her mouth, licking her lips against the dryness. “I swear to god, if you don’t-”

He pulled free suddenly enough that her words broke off in a yell. He drew one leg over her shoulder, and a smirk settled over his face as his thumb rested over her clit. “You’re gonna have to help me, princess.”

Because his other hand… The thing in her ass started moving again. She squeezed her eyes shut and rocked into it. Because each shift, each roll of her hips made his thumb slip over her clit. Just a little more, just a little-

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” she chanted as she chased it. “Harder, just-”

He flicked his thumb back and forth, and that was enough. Her pussy clamped down on nothing as ecstasy spread through her.

He lowered her gently to the floor. “Hold still, princess.” The candy cane finally slipped free, and she let out a long sigh.

In just a few moments, they lay cuddled up together on the floor under a blanket borrowed from one of the bedrooms. The clips were discarded; one had fallen off and she’d taken the other off while waiting for him to come back. Her coffee was mostly cold, so she’d left it on the end table. “You have information for me,” she murmured as as snuggled into him.

He brushed her hair back from her face. “One of these days you’re gonna have to stop using that as an excuse to come out and see me.”

She didn’t answer, but the crackle of plastic made her eyes fly open. She half-turned to see Rumlow putting the freshly unwrapped end of the candy cane in his mouth. Heat flooded into her face. “Fuck you.”

“Not yet. Give me a bit.” He smirked as his eyes moved between the candy cane and her face. “Bet you could deep throat it.”

“Oh god, I hate you.” She wasn’t considering it, she was  _ not _ .

His fingers stole up the inside of her thigh until his knuckles brushed the seam between her legs. “Tell you what. I’m gonna watch you, and whatever you want me to do to you…” He traced her lips with the sticky candy.


End file.
